


失落的白玫瑰

by orphan_account



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-12
Updated: 2019-08-12
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:34:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 836
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22871089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: ·一般西式葬礼上会送白玫瑰，表达了对故人的追思和哀悼。·白玫瑰的花语是纯洁、浪漫，求爱之花，以及我足以与你相配。·白菊表示真实的哀悼。·英格兰的三月下旬到五月是春季，一般会在6-11度左右
Relationships: Levi/Eren Yeager





	失落的白玫瑰

**Author's Note:**

> ·现世AU  
> ·开放性结局  
> ·人物死亡

“喂，你不去看看艾伦吗？104期的那群孩子都去了，我和埃尔文那家伙刚从火化场回来，去看看那个孩子最后一面吧，仔细算一算，他和你搭档也有七年多了，你真的不...”  
“死四眼，如果你少说几句话，我可能还会考虑一下。看来完全没有必要啊。”男人掐灭了手中的烟，拉紧了黑色西装的领口。  
他头一次觉得英格兰三月的寒意无法抵御。  
红发的女人放弃了再说些什么，无奈地推推眼镜，转身离去，她身上浓郁的菊香让利威尔有些恍惚。  
明明，明明今天就是三月三十号，今天就是那个小鬼的生日。他特意换上了熨好的西装，那一枝白玫瑰还安静地躺在口袋里，等着被送给他最心爱的那个人。  
然而，清晨，一通来自医院的电话犹如晴天霹雳。“请问您是这部手机主人的亲属吗？我们很遗憾的通知您，手机主人于今日凌晨被人发现，送至我院时已因失血过多而死亡...”  
利威尔不愿意再去想什么，他伸出手哈了一口热气，却仍感到彻骨的寒意。  
等到韩吉走远，他才动了动已经麻木的双脚，任由雨丝落在他精心熨烫的西装上。  
利威尔漫无目的的漫步着，再次抬头，竟已来到了火化场前。  
他似乎第一次感受到心的冻结，第一次感受到另一颗与自己相连的心不再跳动。  
他花费了一点时间寻找，找到那只标注了“Eren.Jeager”的棺木。  
似乎是来晚了一些，炉门已经打开，巨大而沉重的棺木缓缓地往前滑行。火光映着利威尔被雨水打湿的发丝，映着他灰蓝色深沉的眼眸。  
他似乎望眼欲穿，小麦色的肌肤、棕色的长发、祖母绿的双眸依然如往常一样带着一丝俏意看向他。  
“利威尔先生，从今天开始我就是您的新搭档了！”  
“利威尔先生，今天的任务很抱歉拖累您了。”  
“利威尔先生，每天只靠四个小时的睡眠和一杯咖啡吊着可以吗？”  
“利威尔先生，您先去休息吧，我来把剩下的资料核对完。”  
“利威尔，快起来了，不然要迟到了！”  
“利威尔，快尝尝我做的菜，怎么样？”  
“利威尔，上面说有一个任务要我独自去完成。”  
“利威尔，我可能回不去了，但我还不能死在这里啊，明明就差一点了啊！”  
突然蹿高的火苗拉回了利威尔的思绪，棺木开始燃烧。他望向炉门，火光中，似是闪过了一丝熟悉的祖母绿。  
利威尔从口袋中掏出了那枝白玫瑰，轻轻地放在棺木尾上，静静地注视着白玫瑰在那火光中灰飞烟灭。  
在那余留的淡淡的玫瑰香中，利威尔单膝跪地，他花尽了所有力气抬起头，最后一次看向他用了毕生去爱的那个人，  
“你，愿意嫁给我吗？”

**Author's Note:**

> 是利艾日迟到的末班车，一个突如其来的脑洞，晚上的思路比价乱，还请见谅。还算是一个开放式的结局吧。这篇可能会写前传，讲讲艾伦和老利之前搭档时的一些事情。虽然最后他们阴阳两相隔，但坚信分离会让恋人们更清晰的触摸到爱情的模样。


End file.
